The Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by CalebAndHannaForever
Summary: Hanna and Caleb broke up when she moved to Los Angeles. What happens when they meet again years later? Read to find out! Haleb/ Ezria/ Emily and Samara. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

PROLOGUE

As Hanna Marin walked into The Brew and looked to their usual table to see her boyfriend, Caleb Rivers waiting patiently for her, she felt even more terrible about what she was about to tell him.

Just then, Caleb turned and saw Hanna and his face broke into a wide grin, his bright white teeth gleaming, his beautiful brown eyes shining as soon as he saw her. Even though they had been fighting a lot recently, he was still glad to see her, because, no matter what, he loved her.

Hanna walked to the table and sat down across from him, forcing a smile, trying to look as happy as he obviously was.

"Hey, Han, what's up?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing much, I just needed to see you," she lied, feeling extremely guilty.

He smiled at this and she realized she couldn't lie to him anymore.

"Actually, I... I have to tell you something, Caleb."

"Yeah," he asked his eyes widening in curiosity, clearly unaware of the pain Hanna was about to inflict upon him.

"Not here. Someplace a little more private," she said. She couldn't break his heart in front of all of these people.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" he asked her.

"Do you mind of we talk at your apartment?"

"That's fine," he replied, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Great," she said, once again forcing herself to fake a smile.

LINE BREAK

As soon as they got to his apartment, Caleb offered Hanna a drink and she declined, saying she couldn't stay long. She didn't even take off her coat.

Hanna really didn't want to beat around the bush but she couldn't being herself to tell him the truth.

"Caleb, look, there's...there's something important...it's...it's really important, and I...I don't know..."

"Spit it out," he joked, laughing.

"I'm moving to California!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he questioned, not sure if he had heard her right.

"I'm moving to California," she stated simply.

"Why?" he questioned, trying to sound indifferent.

"Because I don't want to live off of everybody else anymore. First it was my parents, then you... I just, I need to support myself. And to do that, I need to get a job in the fashion world. And LA's the best place to do that."

She searched his eyes for some sort of emotion but only saw the cold, hard expression that he usually saved for people he couldn't stand.

He had never used it on her and it killed her to think about that.

"Caleb, please say something," she urged him to open up to her.

"What do you want me to say, Hanna?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I need you to say something."

They stood in uncomfortable silence for what felt like forever before Caleb finally broke it.

"How could you not tell me?" he shouted, surprising her. But he was just covering his pain in the only way he knew. With anger. Directed at her.

"I did tell you! Do you not remember all the fights we had over it?"

"You never said you were going! You haven't talked about it in weeks, I thought you'd forgotten about the ridiculous idea!"

"Oh, now it's ridiculous? Caleb, who told you to follow your dream and start your own business? Me! Who helped you the most when you were starting that business? Me! Who supported you through it all? Me! Who never called it ridiculous? Me! But now I want to follow my dream and it's ridiculous?"

"Hanna, that was completely different! I wasn't talking about leaving all my friends and family and everybody I loved to move across the country where I would know nobody, and just hope it all worked out for me!"

"That's what you think? That I'm hoping I just get lucky and it all works out? I'll have you know, I have a plan, I have goals, I know what I'm doing, and I don't need a fucking babysitter!"

"Hanna, I'm trying to help you! This isn't a good idea!"

"Life isn't all about doing what you're comfortable with, it's about taking risks!"

"Fine, go," he said calmly. "Just move across the country and forget about me. That's fine."

"Caleb, I'm not gonna forget about you," she said, walking closer and touching his arm, thinking she had finally gotten him to open up to her.

She was shocked when he pulled his arm away.

"That's what phones and computers and Skype and texting are for," she told him. "So we can be together even when we're not really together," she said quietly.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want! I've heard so many positive things about long distance relationships! How they never work out for one reason or another!"

"Are you saying you don't even want to try?" she asked, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he said, his face cold and without a hint of friendliness.

"I've got to go," she said, bawling as she ran out the door.

LINE BREAK

So that was the prologue of The Past Comes Back to Haunt You. Hope you liked it. And I know it was short, I just wanted to see what you guys thought of it.

LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS!

I'm excited and I hope you are too :)

PS I had mixed reviews on continuing To Tell or Not to Tell and start this one so I made the executive decision of working on both of them. Hope that's okay! :)

XOXO

Meghan

(CalebAndHannaForever)


	2. Chapter 1

Yes, guys, I'm still alive ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters. :(

The Past Comes Back to Haunt You Chapter 1

"Hanna!" Aria Fitz exclaimed excitedly when she opened her front door to see her old best friend standing on the porch. "I'm so glad you're here! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know!" Hanna Marin agreed. "I haven't been here in years."

"Come on in," Aria said to Hanna, stepping aside to let her in.

Aria led Hanna into her living room where Emily Fields and Samara Cook were sitting on the couch with Aria and Ezra's two kids, four-year old Amber and three-year old, Ryan, Aria's husband, Ezra on a recliner in the corner of the room, Spencer Hastings on the love seat.

Spencer stood up as soon as Hanna walked in the room and ran over to give Hanna a hug.

"Hanna! I haven't seen you in ages! I'm so glad you're here," Spencer exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too, Spence," Hanna said, smiling.

"Thank you so much for coming! I am so excited to wear one of your dresses!"

Spencer was engaged and had asked Hanna if she would design the dress for her. Hanna, of course, had agreed. And that was how she ended up back in Rosewood.

"Of course, Spence. I have so many ideas for what to put you in," Hanna told her, smiling mischievously.

"Hanna... I don't know what you're thinking but..." Spencer trailed off.

"Just trust me. I am a professional," Hanna pointed out.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," Spencer said, smiling at Hanna.

Just then, Emily got up and ran over to Hanna and gave her a hug.

"I missed you so much, Han!" she told her.

"I missed you too, Em."

"Ry, Amber, come over here and say hi to Hanna," Aria called to her two kids, who were still sitting with Samara, Ryan in her lap, and Amber right next to her.

They shyly got up and slowly walked over to their mother. Ryan hid behind Aria's legs and Amber grabbed her mother's hand.

And it was then that Hanna regretted moving away and hardly ever coming back. They would never call her "Auntie Hanna" like they probably called Spencer "Auntie Spencer", Emily "Auntie Emily" and Samara "Auntie Samara". They didn't even know who she was and they didn't seem too interested in meeting her.

She squatted down so she was eye level with the two kids.

"Hi," she said to them, trying to sound as warm and friendly as possible. "I'm Hanna."

Ryan whined and lifted his arms to motion to Aria to pick him up.

And Amber ran over to Spencer.

"Auntie Spencer!" she whined. And Spencer picked her up.

Hanna knew she shouldn't be upset. She was the one who had chosen to move away and not be a part of the kids' lives. But it got to her anyway. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Where's your bathroom?" Hanna asked, needing to escape the group of people that acted like one big happy family, a family she would probably never be a part of.

"Down that hallway, second door on the right," Aria pointed.

"Thanks," Hanna said, walking away as fast as she could without making her discomfort too obvious.

When Hanna got back from the bathroom, she said to Spencer,

"So I hate to cut our bonding time short but I wanna get started on this as soon as possible, since you're getting married in less than six months."

"Alright, yeah that's fine. So do you wanna start now?" Spencer asked Hanna, putting Amber down, who rushed back over to sit with Samara again.

"Well I just wanted to show you a few pictures, to see what style you're interested in?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Emily took Ryan from Aria and sat back down with Samara and Amber while Aria sat in the recliner with her husband.

Hanna sat down on the love seat with Spencer and took her iPad out of her huge Louis Vuitton handbag.

She turned on the iPad and opened the Photo icon.

She had hundreds of pictures in the Bridal album.

She began to scroll through them, showing them to Spencer as she went.

"Just stop me if you see anything that catches your eye," Hanna told her.

"Alright," Spencer agreed.

Hanna was scrolling through the pictures when Aria walked over.

"Hanna...I have to warn you about something," Aria began. Hanna looked up.

"Ezra didn't want to be alone in the house with all of us girls so he invited one of his friends over to hang out," Aria informed her.

"Okay?" Hanna said, not understanding why this concerned her.

"He invited-" But she was interrupted when Amber and Ryan got up from the couch and ran over to the doorway.

"Uncle Caleb!" they screamed.

Hanna looked over to where the two kids had just run to and saw none other than Caleb Rivers, her high school sweetheart.

"He invited Caleb," Aria finished lamely.

Hanna could barely breathe. She had not seen this coming.

She hadn't seen Caleb since that horrible day, the day she'd tried so hard to erase from her memory. But it was all in vain. She would never be able to forget it.

"Oh my god," she managed to say.

LINE BREAK

If you're reading this, thank you sooo much for not giving up on this story just because it took me so long to update. I'm super excited to get into this story and I hope you are too :D

So I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooso rry I took this long to update. I just didn't have a lot of time to write but once I did write it came so easily. So I should hopefully be updating much more frequently now.

OK so I want everybody who reviews to answer this question. I'm making it super easy for you. You just have to add one number to your review.

Do you think...

1. Neither Caleb or Hanna should have boy/girl friends?

2. They should both have boy/girl friends.

3. Hanna should have a boyfriend.

4. Caleb should have a girlfriend.

This is SUPER important so please vote!

P.S. I kinda want at least one of them to have a significant other ;)

Okay so for this story I'm super open to suggestions. I know the general direction I want the story to take but is there anything you guys want to see? Review telling me what. :)

And if you couldn't tell, I'm trying to emphasize in this chapter how close Aria and Ezra, Spencer, Emily and Samara, and Caleb are and how unclose Hanna is to them.

I don't know about you guys but I could totally see Hanna moving to LA and leaving Rosewood behind. Sorry if you can't ;)

Please review! Think about it like this. The more you review, the more motivation I have to write, the faster I update ;)

Review, follow, favorite. :)

Constructive criticism is fine but please don't just review saying, "I hate this story. It's stupid." That won't benefit anybody.

Sooooo sorry it took so long. I hope it was worth the wait ;D

Thanks for reading

-Meghan XOXO

PS Who else is SUPER excited to meet Caleb's dad in 3.18?! PM me if you don't know what I'm talking about/ for more details/ or just to talk PLL


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh my god," Hanna finally managed to say.

"I'm so sorry, Han, I should have told you sooner," Aria said quickly.

"I just...oh my god," Hanna repeated.

She was still watching Caleb as he picked up Amber and Ryan at the same time and gave them a huge hug, then put them back down.

Hanna knew what that felt like. And she missed it so much.

Hanna got up suddenly and shoved her iPad back into her purse. She walked away quickly, purposely bumping into Caleb on her way out of the living room.

She walked out the back door and stood on the deck, looking out at the woods behind the house.

After a minute or two, Aria walked out and stood next to her.

She was quiet for a few minutes, then she finally broke the awkward silence.

"Hanna..." she trailed off. "I'm sorry. I know how hard it must be for you to see him-"

Hanna turned to face her, tears filling her eyes.

"No, Aria, you don't know how hard it is!" she said angrily. "When were you gonna tell me you're BFFs with my ex-boyfriend?" she questioned the petite brunette.

"I was gonna tell you he and Ezra hang out sometimes, but you're exaggerating. We're not BFFs!" Aria replied.

"Your kids call him Uncle Caleb! They wouldn't even come near me!" she pointed out.

"You can't complain about that," Aria said simply. "It was your choice to move to California and leave everything behind. They know Caleb. They've never met you before, Han, what do you expect from them?" she asked her.

"I think I should go now," Hanna said, turning around to walk away.

"Hanna, don't be ridiculous. You don't have to leave." Aria rolled her eyes.

"I just need some time alone right now," Hanna told her.

"Fine. Do whatever you want," Aria replied, annoyed.

They walked back into the living room and Hanna grabbed her purse from the couch. She walked to the door and left quickly, leaving everybody else in the house stunned.

"What's up with Hanna?" Emily finally asked.

"We had a fight," Aria said simply.

"About what?" Spencer asked.

"I'll tell you later," Aria told her, glancing at Caleb, making sure he didn't notice.

"She's such a drama queen," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"Starting fights as soon as she gets back," Spencer laughed.

Of course they loved her but they all thought she could be pretty ridiculous sometimes.

"Oh, well, she wouldn't be Hanna if she wasn't so dramatic," Aria said, making everybody laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked loudly, frowning as he wasn't a part of the joke.

"It's nothing, Ry," Ezra told his son.

LINE BREAK

HANNA

Obviously she didn't want to fight with Aria her first day back in Rosewood, but she was just so completely shocked. She had not expected to see Caleb and she was really annoyed with Aria for springing this upon her.

Hanna was in the three-bedroom apartment she'd rented for her stay in Rosewood. She was laying on her bed, not knowing what else to do. Her mom was at work, and she'd just fought with her best friend, who was hanging out with all of her other friends in Rosewood, leaving Hanna with nothing to do. So she decided to go shopping.

A few hours and one HUGE shopping trip later, Hanna stopped at The Brew to grab a cup of coffee.

She put down all of her bags, about twelve, and took out her wallet to pay for the coffee. She had just given the cashier a handful of cash and grabbed her coffee cup when she heard from behind her,

"Hanna!"

She turned around to see Caleb's mother, Claudia Dawson, walking over to her. Before Hanna knew it, Claudia was giving Hanna a big hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you, Hanna!" she said excitedly.

"I've missed you too, Claudia," Hanna said, smiling at her.

"Are these all your bags?" Claudia asked Hanna, pointing to the many shopping bags on the floor beside her.

"Uh...yeah," she said, embarrassed. "I didn't have anything to do so I just went shopping."

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Claudia laughed. "Where are you parked? How are you gonna get all those bags to your car?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh, just a couple of blocks away. I'll just walk really, really slowly and carefully, I guess," she joked.

"Oh, no, you can't do that! Caleb will help you carry them, won't you, Caleb?"

And for the first time, Hanna turned to see that Claudia had been sitting with her husband, William and, of course, Caleb, at a table just a couple of feet away.

"Oh no, it's fine, I can do it," Hanna said quickly.

"No," Claudia said firmly. "Caleb would be more than happy to help you, right, Caleb?" She looked pointedly at him and he knew he was trapped, he had no way to refuse.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure," Caleb said, reluctantly standing up.

He grabbed most of the bags and turned toward Hanna, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright, it was great seeing you, Hanna. Call me if you're ever bored again. My number's still the same," Claudia told her, smiling brightly as she sat back down.

As Hanna picked up the last of the bags, and she and Caleb walked out the door, William said to Claudia,

"What are you doing?"

"They're perfect for each other," she told him. "They'll thank me later. He still loves her, you know. And I bet she still loves him, too."

LINE BREAK

So what'd you guys think?

Let me know in the reviews.

And aren't you guys so proud of me? Two days in a row! Wow!

And I still want your votes for boyfriend/girlfriend situation

1. Neither should have a boyfriend/girlfriend

2. Both should

3. Hanna should have a boyfriend

4. Caleb should have a girlfriend

Everybody that reads this chapter I expect you to vote! It's super easy. All you have to do is click the little review button and type a single number.

I work so hard on writing my stories. The least you can so is leave a simple review! :)

(Sorry, I don't mean to sound all desperate and needy but I just really want you to review)

Review, follow, favorite. :)

Thanks for reading.

-CalebAndHannaForever XOXO

PS Who's super excited for Pretty Little Liars tomorrow?!


	4. Chapter 3

"What about Lauren?" William asked his wife.

"What about her?" she asked him, acting like she didn't know what he was talking about.

LINE BREAK

They walked in silence until they got to her car. The entire walk, Hanna kept glancing at him, but as soon as he turned toward her, she would turn away so he didn't know she was watching him.

When they got to her car, he said,

"Here," and shoved the bags in her direction.

"Thank you," Hanna said to him politely.

"Yup," he replied, not looking at her.

Hanna put all the bags in the trunk, slammed it behind her angrily and turned toward Caleb.

"I get why you hate me, Caleb, but-" she began angrily, tears filling her eyes.

"Hate you?" he asked incredulously, interrupting her. "I could never hate you, Hanna. And believe me, I've tried, I've tried so hard, but for some reason, it's impossible for me to hate you," he said, finally looking her in the eyes.

But he regretted it once he saw the pain in them.

"Caleb-" she started.

"No, don't say anything," Caleb demanded. "I have to go," he said, turning around to walk away.

"Caleb!" Hanna called. But he just ignored her and kept walking. Hanna watched him until he turned a corner and she couldn't see him anymore.

LINE BREAK

Hanna showed up at Aria's house and rang the doorbell.

When Aria came to the door, Hanna could see the surprise on her face.

As soon as she opened the door, she said,

"Hanna, I'm so sorry we fought yesterday! I didn't want to fight with you as soon as you got here!"

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, I'm sorry! It was all my fault! And I don't want to fight either," Hanna agreed.

Aria gave Hanna a huge hug and she wouldn't let go.

"I missed you so much, Han!" Aria said as she finally let go of her friend.

"I missed you too, Aria," Hanna said, smiling at her.

"Come in," Aria said, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside. "Now that we've agreed not to fight, let's just talk and catch up."

"That sounds good," Hanna said, grinning happily.

They walked into her living room and sat on the couch.

"So what's up? I haven't seen you in, like, four years!" Aria exclaimed.

"I know! It's so sad. But I've been soooo busy. I've had to work so hard on my company!" Hanna told her.

"Well it's really paid off. You have a multi-million dollar company now," Aria pointed out.

"Well I think I deserve it. I've had to give up everything," Hanna said, a sad look crossing over her face.

"Han," Aria said simply, giving her a hug. "We've always been here for you. And we always will be," she insisted.

"I know. I know, and I love you guys," Hanna said.

"We love you too, Han."

"I have a question for you. And you need to tell me the truth," Hanna said, suddenly serious.

"Of course, anything," Aria said honestly.

"Is Caleb seeing anybody?"

Aria hadn't known what to expect, but she definitely hadn't expected that.

"Um..." Aria said nervously.

"Aria," Hanna said sternly.

"He's seeing this girl, Lauren," Aria said slowly.

"Oh, okay," Hanna said, trying to sound indifferent. But Aria knew Hanna and could tell that this fact upset her. "How long have they been together?"

"Uh...about a year and a half," Aria answered reluctantly.

"So...it's serious." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but Aria answered anyway.

"I wouldn't say, serious," she said.

"Aria," Hanna rolled her eyes. "Is she pretty?"

"No," Aria answered immediately. "She's hideous."

Hanna grabbed her iPad out of her purse and tapped on the FaceBook icon.

"What's her name?" she asked Aria.

"Lauren Cummings."

She typed Lauren Cummings into the search bar and chose the first one that showed up.

The profile picture was of a gorgeous brunette standing, of course, with Caleb's arm around her waist.

She tapped on the Photos tab and found an album of pictures of the woman.

She scrolled through the pictures, looking closely at each one.

How is it that she looks perfect in every single picture? Hanna wondered.

"Aria," Hanna complained. "You lied! She's not hideous, she's gorgeous."

"Well she's definitely not as gorgeous as you," Aria told her best friend.

"Thank you," Hanna said, even though she didn't believe it.

"Now come on, Han, let's stop stalking Caleb's girlfriend. What's up with you? Are you seeing anyone?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Well..." Hanna began. "I met this guy at the airport. He lives in Philly, and he's single and he's really, really cute and we're getting dinner tomorrow night!"

"Oh my god, Hanna, that's great!" Aria said, happy for her friend.

She turned back to her iPad and found Matt Baker on her friend list.

She turned the iPad to show Aria the picture.

"Oh my god, he is cute!" she exclaimed.

Hanna smiled happily as she turned off her iPad.

"Ezra got a promotion, and we're having a party here tomorrow night. You have to come!"

"Alright, I will," Hanna agreed. "Should I bring anything?"

"How bout some alcohol? But the kids are gonna be here, and I don't wanna get completely wasted, so nothing too strong. Maybe just a bottle of wine?"

"Okay, that's fine. Where are the kids, by the way?"

"They're at my mom's."

"And where's Ezra?"

"Ezra's out with, uh...one of his friends," Aria answered.

"Who?" Hanna asked, not thinking. Then it dawned on her. "Caleb. Of course." She sighed.

LINE BREAKER

So, guys, don't get too used to this whole updating daily thing. I probably won't be able to do it for too much longer :( I'll be really busy again soon.

Next, go check out my current favorite story of the moment, if you haven't already. It's Caleb in 3X10 by . She's a great writer and it's got a great story line, super sweet Haleb scenes, and super quick updates. Props for that! :) So go check it out! I love that story so much!

Next, (sorry Spoby fans, but Spencer will not be with Toby in this story). So should she be with Andrew or someone made up? Let me know in the reviews :)

Finally, I'm so excited for Pretty Little Liars tonight. How bout you guys?

Review, follow, favorite :)

Thanks for reading

-CalebAndHannaForever XOXO


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

HANNA

Hanna stood in her huge walk-in closet trying to decide what to wear. She needed to look drop-dead gorgeous so she could make Caleb see what he was missing.

Eventually, she decided on a short, strapless, sparkly hot pink dress that made her legs looks longer and her boobs look bigger, and matching 6-inch stilettos.

Hanna curled her hair in tight spirals and applied just the right amount of makeup so she could look sexy, but not like a hooker.

She put on a light jacket and grabbed her purse and the bottle of wine and ran to her car, and drove to Aria's.

On the drive, she thought. Mainly about Caleb. How she'd made a _huge_ mistake breaking up with him all those years ago. How she still loved him. Whether or not he still loved her. What she'd be willing to do to get him back.

When she got to her friend's house, there were a ton of cars parked around and she knew this was going to be a big party. She parked as close as she could get and walked over to the house. Even though she knew no one would care if she just walked in, she rang the doorbell anyway. She waited patiently until the door opened and she saw Aria standing there.

"Hanna!" she said excitedly. "You're here! Come in."

Aria led Hanna into the kitchen where she the first thing she noticed was Caleb talking to who she now recognized as Lauren.

"Do you want something to drink?" Aria asked her.

"Uh, not right now, thanks, but I brought this," she said, holding up the bottle of wine.

"Oh, great, thanks," Aria took the bottle of wine and placed it on the counter.

"My mom really wants to see you," Aria said, pulling a face. "Do you mind saying hi to her?"

"Oh, no, of course not, I love your mom," Hanna said, smiling.

Aria led Hanna into the living room, where she saw Ella Montgomery talking to someone Hanna didn't recognize.

"Mom," Aria interrupted.

Ella turned and saw Hanna.

"Hanna! It's so good to see you!" Ella exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug. "How are you? You look amazing!"

"Oh, thank you," Hanna replied, trying to look as modest as possible. "And so do you!"

"How are you doing? I've been seeing your designs in every magazine lately. You seem to be doing great!" Ella said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm doing really good," Hanna said, smiling, while inside she was thinking,

"My _business_ is doing good, but that's about the only thing."

LINE BREAK

About twenty minutes later, some woman _finally_ came and distracted Ella, letting Hanna sneak away.

She was walking through the living room, trying her hardest to dodge all the other people in the room, when she spotted Caleb across the room, talking to Ezra. He looked up and saw her. They stared into each other's eyes, making Hanna's heart skip a few beats, for a few seconds, when Lauren came running over to Caleb, forcing him to look away.

"Caleb, I need your help with something in the kitchen," Lauren told him, grabbing his hand.

"Hey, Han, what's up, I haven't seen you all night," Spencer said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey, Spence," Hanna said sadly.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Spencer asked slowly.

"Nothing. I just...I saw Caleb with Lauren," Hanna said, sighing.

"Oh, honey," Spencer said, giving Hanna a hug.

"Well I know what'll put you in a better mood," Spencer said, pulling away, and smiling excitedly.

"What?" Hanna asked suspiciously.

"You can meet my fiancée!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Ooooh, yes!" Hanna agreed, just as excitedly.

"Come on," she said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the kitchen.

Spencer led her to a tall man with brown hair and green eyes; she poked him, getting his attention.

"Hey Spence," he said, kissing her lightly. When he pulled away, he noticed Hanna standing there.

"This is Mark," she told Hanna. "And Mark, this is Hanna."

"Hi, Hanna," he said in a friendly tone, shaking her hand.

"Hi," she replied, smiling.

"I've heard so much about you," he told her. "I'd like to thank you for designing Spence's wedding dress, I know how excited she is about it."

"Oh, it's nothing, Spence is like my sister, I'd do anything for her."

"Aw, I love you, Han," Spencer said, giving her a quick hug.

"I love you too, Spence," Hanna told her.

LINE BREAK

After a couple more hours, Hanna was overwhelmed with the amount of people, and decided to step outside to get some fresh air. She went to the porch like she had done just the other day.

She stood for a few minutes, just looking out at the lighted back yard, but she was interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

She turned to see Caleb standing there.

"Aria told me to come find you. She needs your help with something," he told her, turning around to leave again.

"Caleb...wait," Hanna said, causing him to stop and turn around to face her again.

"Do you ever...think about what things would be like if we never broke up?" she asked him, needing to know.

He walked over to the railing to stand next to her. He didn't know why he was so willing to talk to her. When they had broken up, he had vowed that if he ever saw her again, he would ignore her, and avoid her, and make her think he didn't care that they broke up, but with her being back here, he realized that he could never do that; he always had and always would give in to her way too easily.

"Of course I have," he said simply. "Hanna, I loved you so much. I honestly believed we were gonna end up together. You have no idea how shocked and hurt I was when you moved to California. I can't help but think about what could have been-" He was interrupted by Lauren.

"Caleb-" she stopped when she saw how close he was standing to Hanna. "Who's this?" she asked curiously, frowning.

"Oh...um... Lauren, this is Hanna. We...uh...went to high school together. And Hanna, this is Lauren," he said, awkwardly, looking at Hanna.

"Hi!" Lauren said, smiling as she walked up to Hanna.

"Hi," Hanna said, trying to sound friendly, but she didn't know how well she pulled that off as she was incredibly hurt at how Caleb had introduced her. "_We went to high school together,"_ she thought. They had so much history. After everything they'd been through, is that really all he thought of her as?

Hanna wasn't prepared for what Lauren did next. She hugged Hanna! Hanna didn't know what to do, so she just hugged her back awkwardly.

When Lauren pulled away, she said excitedly, "I just love meeting new people!"

"Well Caleb and I have to go and help Ezra with something, but it was really nice meeting you! I hope I'll see you again soon! Caleb, did you invite her to the wedding?" she asked, turning toward Caleb.

Caleb turned to look at Hanna, with a pained expression on his face, as he waited for her reaction.

Hanna literally stopped breathing.

Once she finally could breathe again, she managed to say,

"The...the wedding?"

"Yeah! Caleb didn't tell you? We're engaged!" she said excitedly, lifting her left hand to show Hanna the huge diamond on her ring finger.

"No...no, he didn't," Hanna said, glaring at Caleb.

"Well, we'll make sure to send you an invitation. It must have just slipped Caleb's mind," she said, laughing and shaking her head. "You know how men are!"

"Yeah. I do," Hanna said simply.

"We really have to go. Bye, Hanna!" Lauren said happily, grinning at her new "friend" as she and Caleb walked back into the house, leaving Hanna alone with her thoughts.

She didn't care what it took. That bitch was going down and she was gonna get Caleb back if it was the last thing she did.

LINE BREAK

OMG! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming, right? LOL

A couple of things:

1. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. :(

2. I'm going on a cruise during February vacation so I'm not gonna have internet and I won't be able to update, so I'm gonna work really hard this week to get a lot of writing done and I'm gonna TRY to have an update for this, To Tell or Not to Tell and A Visit to Montecito.

3. So please don't judge me, I'm obviously a CRAZY Haleb shipper but you know how in 3.04 when they broke up, the scene where Hanna was crying on her bed and Aria was comforting her? Well, you know how there was that picture of Hanna and Caleb knocked over? Well, in 3.12, when Hanna walked into her room, you could see that same picture on her nightstand, and I just thought that was so sweet and I thought I should tell you. LOL I'm obsessed, I know.

Please review, follow, favorite! It means so much to me!

And besides, more reviews gives me more motivation to right, meaning more updates for you guys!

Thanks for reading!

-Meghan XOXO


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

Because of all the positive reviews I got on the last chapter (other than everybody hating on Caleb) I decided I'd update again today. To thank me you can review! ;)

LINE BREAK

Hanna showed up at Aria's house again the day after the party.

She rang the doorbell but when no one answered she just walked right in.

"Aria?" she called out. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" she heard Aria reply.

So she wandered into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked, stirring a pot on the stove.

"I need to talk to you," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah?" Aria asked curiously.

Hanna hadn't been planning to just blurt it out, she really hadn't, but now that she was here, she couldn't help herself. "You forgot to mention Caleb and Little Miss Perfect are engaged!"

Aria paled, and kept opening and closing her mouth, choosing what to say and then deciding against it.

"Um...well...you see..." she stuttered, trying to figure out what to tell her best friend.

"Yes?" Hanna asked harshly.

"I didn't think it was important," Aria said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Of course it's important, Aria!" she exclaimed angrily. "This is going to make winning Caleb back so much harder!"

It took her a few seconds to realize what she had just said. "_Shit!"_ she thought. _"Aria did not need to know that part."_

"Hanna," she said slowly, raising her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Hanna said quickly, hoping Aria would drop the subject, but, obviously, that wasn't going to happen.

"Hanna...you can't..." Aria began.

"Are you honestly on that bitch's side?" Hanna asked incredulously.

"I'm not on anybody's side, Hanna," Aria said calmly. "But you've got to think about this, Han. What has Lauren ever done to you?"

"She stole Caleb from me!" Hanna answered automatically.

"He wasn't yours though! He was available. Free for Lauren to take. She didn't steal him from anyone. You were on the other side of the country, you couldn't honestly expect Caleb to be alone forever, Han."

"I thought you were my friend, Aria," Hanna said, hurt that Aria didn't understand that she and Caleb were meant to be together.

"I am your friend, Han-"

Hanna interrupted her.

"No you're not! If you were my friend, you wouldn't try to stop me from being with the guy I've loved since high school!"

"Hanna, I understand that you don't like Lauren because she's with Caleb. But I just have to say, she really is a good person. She's sweet and she's a great friend, she's always there when you need her, she made Caleb _happy_ again. You were off in California but Em, Spence, and I were all stuck here with miserable Caleb; we didn't think he'd ever be happy again, Han, but Lauren changed that, and if you really loved Caleb, you would let him be happy! How do I know you won't break his heart again?"

"I can't _believe_ you, Aria!" Hanna exclaimed angrily. "If you cared about me you would want me to be happy! And you would _see_ that Caleb is the only person who makes me happy!"

"Hanna, you need to get over yourself! Caleb has _moved on!_ And you should too! He is finally happy! Just leave him alone!"

"How bout I just leave? You don't seem to want me here very much!"

"Fine, Hanna, leave, I really don't care, I have more important things to worry about right now," Aria said simply.

Hanna stormed out of Aria's house for the second time in three days.

LINE BREAK

Hanna laid on her bed, thinking.

Obviously, she hated fighting with Aria, but she felt betrayed. Her old best friend didn't understand how much she loved Caleb. How she wouldn't be happy without him.

She heard a knocking on the door, so she got up and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and was shocked to see Caleb standing there in the hallway.

She opened the door and they stood there in awkward silence.

"Can I come in?" he finally asked.

"Yeah," Hanna said quickly, moving aside to let him in.

"Do you wanna sit down?" Hanna asked him once they were standing in the living room.

"Uh..sure, I guess," he said, looking around awkwardly.

They sat down on opposite ends of the couch and Hanna looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna finally asked the question they both wanted to know the answer to.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just...I wanted to apologize for last night. I wasn't expecting Lauren to bring it up. I figured you'd find out from one of the girls. I didn't want you to find out like that. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Caleb," Hanna said, while, in reality, she appreciated his apology. "I was gone. Out of the picture. What you did while I was gone is none of my business."

This was Hanna's new plan. Make Caleb think she was okay with him getting married. That way, he wouldn't be able to figure out that she was trying to steal him back, and he would think them getting back together just happened on its own. The plan was brilliant, if she did say so herself.

"Thank you, Hanna," Caleb said, surprised. "For being so...understanding about everything."

"You don't have to act so surprised, Caleb," she laughed, trying to seem offended. "I've changed. I'm different than I was when we were together."

He laughed too, and raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, hitting his arm playfully.

Then she placed her hand on his gently, and, surprising her, he didn't pull it away.

"I missed this," Hanna said quietly. "I didn't just lose my boyfriend when we broke up, I lost my best friend. You were the one person I could tell anything to."

"Hanna," he began. "Whatever happened in the past, you still mean a lot to me. So if you ever need _anything_, you know I'm here for you, right?"

"Thank you, Caleb," Hanna said, squeezing his hand.

LINE BREAK

So what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews!

So Caleb and Hanna are getting closer, huh? Do you think that'll lead to more? You'll have to wait for new chapters to find out!

The more reviews the faster those chapters will be up! ;)

Sorry if you guys think Aria and Hanna fight too much. Just think about the fact that Aria cares about both Caleb and Hanna and wanted to protect them both :)

Y'all should thank Mother Nature for this stupid blizzard that made my state put a ban on driving. The ban was put in place yesterday at 4 PM and it might not be lifted until tomorrow so that means I'm stuck in the house with nothing to do, giving me more time to write ;) You guys are probably much happier about this than I am!

Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, favorite! :)

-Meghan XOXO


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

My cruise is over! :( :( :( :(

Now I'm in Miami but I fly home Monday :( :( I don't want to go home!

Brace yourself for a long chapter, guys :)

LINE BREAK

"When I touched his hand, I swear, Em, you could _feel_ the electricity in the room!" Hanna told Emily the next day. Hanna had surprised Emily by showing up at her apartment out of the blue; she needed to tell _somebody_ about her moment with Caleb, and since she _obviously_ couldn't talk to Aria about it, she decided Spencer would be more rational, but Em would be more supportive. And she didn't need rationality right now, she needed support.

"I'm glad for you, Han. You deserve this," Emily said, smiling at her. But inside, Emily was thinking, "GRRRRR, HANNA, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU'RE JUST SETTING YOURSELF UP FOR HEARTBREAK AGAIN!"

"Hey Em, I-" Samara, said walking into the living room, but stopping when she saw Hanna.

"Oh, hey, Hanna, I didn't know you were coming over," Samara said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh, I was just telling Em about the moment Caleb and I had!" Hanna exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, good for you!" Samara said enthusiastically. "Everyone knows you two belong together."

But Emily gave her a look that said, "Don't encourage her."

"So I'm going to go change, but I'll be right back," Samara said, walking towards the bedroom.

LINE BREAK

A few hours later, Hanna was at The Brew grabbing a cup of coffee.

And who just so _happened_ to be there? Caleb and Lauren, of course. They were with a woman who was wearing these _gorgeous_ Prada stilettos Hanna had seen at Saks the last time she was there. And, seeing as they had wedding magazines on the table in front of them, and were talking about "The Wedding," Hanna assumed she was the wedding planner.

Hanna couldn't stop thinking about how sexy Caleb looked in his perfectly-fitting faded blue jeans, and dark brown tee shirt that matched his eyes perfectly and touched his body in exactly the right places, with his strong, muscular arms exposed.

But he looked bored out of his mind, making Hanna laugh silently. She could practically read his mind: _"Why am I here?" _or _"Can I go now?"_

She ordered her coffee, and as she stood there waiting for it, while, at the same time, stealing glances at Caleb, she heard their conversation.

"I'm gonna get going. But I'll talk to you soon," the wedding planner said, standing up.

"Alright, great, thank you so much," Lauren said.

"Bye," she said to the couple as she walked out the door.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Lauren informed Caleb, as she gathered all the magazines. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," he said, and as soon as he saw her enter the bathroom, he walked over to the counter to stand with Hanna.

He ordered another coffee and then turned to look at her.

"So how you been since I saw you...yesterday?" he asked her, laughing.

"I've been good. How 'bout you. The wedding planning stressing you out?" she asked, smirking.

"Oh, definitely," he said, sarcastically. "There's the location, the flowers, the cake, the dress, and, you know, other...stuff."

"You don't pay much attention do you?" she asked, laughing.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed, acting hurt. "What, do you think it doesn't matter to me what color the napkins are? Or whether we should have a band or a deejay? 'The little details are the most important,'" he quoted their wedding planner, Kara.

She laughed and grabbed his arm.

"I know all about little details. I design clothes for a living, remember?"

"Here you go, ma'am," the teenage boy working interrupted them, handing her the cup of coffee.

She had to lean in front of Caleb to get it, and she purposely brushed up against him, her bare leg touching his denim-clad one.

"Ma'am?" she asked Caleb, her eyes wide, as the boy walked away. "Do I really look that old?"

"I don't think so. I think you look amazing," Caleb said sincerely, looking into her eyes.

"Okay," Lauren said, walking over and interrupting them.

As soon as Caleb heard her voice, he stepped back quickly, as they were still standing way closer than they should have been.

"Hanna!" she exclaimed when she saw who her fiancée was talking to. "I didn't know that was you!"

"Hi, Lauren," Hanna said, faking a smile.

"Oh my god, this is such a coincidence. You're getting coffee," she pointed at Hanna. "We're getting coffee," she said, motioning to herself and Caleb.

Hanna so desperately wanted to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, and they're getting coffee," Hanna said, pointing at two women sitting at a table in the middle of The Brew. "And he's getting coffee," Hanna said, pointing to a strange-looking, guy at a table in the corner, who appeared to be talking to his cup of coffee. Hanna used a friendly tone and had a big smile on her face, attempting to cover up her bitchiness with fake-friendliness.

"Yeah..." Lauren said, giving Hanna a strange look.

"And, guess what, he's getting-" Hanna began, pointing to a man entering the coffee shop, but stopped when she realized who it was.

"Hanna?" a familiar voice asked incredulously.

"Wren!" Hanna said, sounding excited.

"It's been so long. Too long," he said in his deep British accent. "I thought you moved to California." A puzzled look crossed his face.

"Yeah, I moved to LA. I'm just back for Spencer's wedding," Hanna said, moving closer to him.

"Here you go, sir," the same boy that delivered Hanna's coffee said, handing Caleb his coffee. If it had been just him and Hanna he would have made a joke about his "Sir" status, but he figured that would be inappropriate now, so he just took it without a word.

"Ah," he said, understanding dawning on his face.

"Yup," she said awkwardly. "You know Caleb," she said, pointing at him.

"Ah, yes," Wren said, preparing to shake his hand.

But Caleb just stood there, glaring, refusing to shake his hand. Even though he was happy with someone else now, he still hadn't forgiven Wren for kissing Hanna all those years ago.

"Um...okay," Wren said, putting his hand down. "And who's this?" he asked, pointing at Lauren.

When nobody else answered, Lauren took it upon herself to reply to Wren's question.

"I'm Lauren," she said, smiling. "Caleb's fiancée."

Wren looked from Lauren to Caleb to Hanna, then back to Caleb, confused. He had assumed Hanna was still with Caleb.

"Oh?" he said questioningly.

"Yes," Caleb said simply.

"Hanna," Wren said, turning to face her again. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Boy, he didn't waste any time, did he? As soon as he found out she's single, he's asking her out.

"I don't know. Why? What were you thinking?" she asked flirtatiously, even though she obviously already knew why he was asking.

"Would you wanna get drinks with me? I know a great place. Anthony's Bar and Grille?" Wren asked hopefully.

"Pick me up at ten," Hanna said, trying not to sound too excited. "I'll text you the directions. Just give me your number?"

She handed him her phone, he typed it in, and he handed it back, purposely brushing his hand against hers.

Caleb couldn't believe he was just standing there, watching this.

"Why haven't I left?" he asked himself.

"Because you wanted to find out if they're going out," he answered himself. "Because you're jealous."

He pushed that thought away.

"Of course I'm not jealous," he thought. "I have Lauren. Hanna and I aren't together. She can go out with whoever the hell she wants to go out with."

Lauren interrupted his thoughts.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked him, hoping it'd be something fun.

"Oh...uh... I didn't have anything planned," he replied.

"You guys should come to the bar, too!" Hanna suggested enthusiastically. It was the perfect opportunity to make Caleb jealous, she thought to herself.

Wren and Caleb both gave her strange looks, but Lauren's face lit up.

"I don't think so," Caleb said.

"What? Why not?" Lauren exclaimed. "I think it's a great idea! Double date!"

"Lauren-" Caleb began.

But Hanna interrupted him with, "Great. So we'll see you tonight. Ten o'clock at Anthony's Bar and Grille." And with that, she sauntered out, leaving Caleb and Wren both watching her, in awe of her charm.

LINE BREAK

At ten o'clock precisely, there was a knock on Hanna's door and she opened it to find Wren standing there, looking adorable in gray dress pants and a gray and white striped dress shirt.

When she opened the door and he saw her, he stood there, speechless for at least a minute.

"Um...hi," Hanna said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry," Wren said, realizing he'd been staring. "You just...wow!"

Hanna looked down at her outfit modestly. She was just wearing a simple short, strapless black dress but it highlighted every perfect curve of her perfect body and she'd accessorized with a neon pink belt and matching five inch heels and a matching clutch.

She'd chosen to do a dramatic smoky eye AND a bold red lip. She knew it was risky, but she also knew she could pull it off. Her long blonde hair fell in loose, beachy waves around her face.

"Oh, thanks, it's nothing," she smiled.

She was just hoping she had that same effect on Caleb.

LINE BREAK

They arrived at the bar around 10:30. They went inside and saw Caleb and Lauren already sitting at the counter, Caleb drinking a beer, and Lauren drinking a margarita.

When Caleb looked up and saw them, his jaw dropped, and his mouth formed a wide "O".

He recovered from his shock quickly, though, and turned back to Lauren.

Hanna sat down next to Caleb and Wren next to Hanna.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the bartender asked them.

"Could I get a beer?" Wren asked.

"I'll have a gin and tonic," Hanna said, smiling at him.

"Hey," Hanna said to Caleb.

"Hi, Hanna!" Lauren squealed enthusiastically.

"Hi, Lauren," Hanna said, probably sounding bored out of her mind, but she really didn't care.

"Oh my god, I love your dress, where did you get it?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"It's a Hanna Marin original," she said in a "duh" tone.

"Oh my god, I LOVE Hanna Marin," she squealed once again.

"Thanks," she said, in a slightly better mood now that Lauren had just complimented her.

Lauren just looked at her, puzzled.

"I'M Hanna Marin," Hanna explained.

"Oh my god, oh my god, no WAY!" Lauren exclaimed. "I am having drinks with HANNA MARIN!"

"You're just figuring that out now?" Hanna asked her, raising her perfect eyebrows.

"You look different in person," Lauren defended herself. "And besides, I've only seen a few pictures of you, I spend more time looking at your designs. Do you know what Christian Louboutin looks like? Or Michael Kors?"

"Yes, actually, I do. I'm close friends with both of them," Hanna said, in a "HAH" way.

"Oh my god, I'm jealous!" Lauren exclaimed.

The rest of the night went on the same way: Lauren trying to become BFF's with Hanna, Hanna trying to get Caleb's attention, and Wren trying to get Hanna's attention.

Finally, though, as they were about to leave, around 1 AM, Hanna thought of a way she could get Caleb's attention.

Hanna and Wren stood up at the same time, while Caleb was paying his and Lauren's bill, Lauren still sitting next to him.

"Thank you for tonight, Wren," Hanna said sweetly. "I had a lot of fun."

And with that, she leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist. She opened her mouth slightly, granting his tongue access. Their tongues fought for dominance but soon fell into an easy rhythm. They kissed until they were both out of breath and had to break apart for air.

Wren just stood there looking at Hanna, his eyes open wide, shocked. He couldn't believe she'd just done that!

But Hanna glanced over at Caleb and noticed he had an angry look on his face. She just smiled triumphantly.

"So, are you ready to to?" Wren asked Hanna, smirking at Caleb, in a "You don't always win" way.

"Yup," she said, turning and giving a small wave to Caleb and Lauren.

"Bye, Hanna!" Lauren called excitedly as Hanna and Wren walked out the door.

LINE BREAK

HANNA

The next morning, Hanna was laying on her bed, sketching new designs she'd thought of.

She was in the middle of a dark purple, sequined cocktail dress when her cell phone rang.

She didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hanna, it's Claudia," said the voice on the other end.

"Oh, hi, Claudia!" Hanna replied happily.

"I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?" Claudia asked her.

"Um, I don't think so, why?"

"Would you want to come over for dinner tonight? I hope it's not inappropriate of me to ask you. You know, my son's ex. Is that weird?"

"I don't think it's weird, I think it's nice. I like spending time with you. Just because Caleb and I broke up it shouldn't mean I can't see you," Hanna told her.

"Exactly. So are you coming?" Claudia asked hopefully.

"I'd love to. What time do you want me?"

"Is five-thirty alright?"

"That sounds great. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself is fine."

"Alright, I'll see you at five-thirty."

"Great. Bye, Han."

"Bye, Claudia," Hanna said, smiling.

LINE BREAK

CALEB/CLAUDIA

A few minutes after that, Caleb was at work, sitting in his office when he got a call.

He looked at the Caller ID and saw it said, "Mom."

"Hey, Mom," he answered.

"Hi, honey, are you doing anything tonight?" she asked, cutting right to the chase.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Great. Do you wanna come over for dinner?"

"It'll be just me. Lauren's out of town on business."

"Great, then. That means you need dinner, so it's a good thing I invited you."

"I could cook something for myself, you know. Are you saying I don't know how to cook?" he asked her incredulously.

"Honey, I love you, but yes, I'm saying you're not a very good chef."

"Ouch," he said, pretending to be offended.

"Be there at five!" she said, hanging up.

Claudia stood in her kitchen, smiling to herself, thinking about how brilliant her plan was.

She knew Caleb and Hanna were meant to be together and she would do anything to make sure it happened. She just needed to find a way to get Lauren out of the picture.

LINE BREAK

At five-thirty, Hanna arrived at the Dawson house, stood on the porch, and rang the doorbell.

William answered and when he stood there, speechless, she knew Claudia hadn't told him she'd invited her.

"Uh...hi, Hanna, what are you doing here?" he asked her awkwardly.

"Claudia invited me," she explained. "I'm guessing she forgot to tell you?"

"She certainly did," he said, looking into the house, expecting their other visitor to show up out of nowhere. "But come in, come in."

"Thank you," Hanna said, smiling at him and stepping into the house.

He led her into the living room, where she saw Caleb sitting on the couch, talking to Claudia.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Claudia?" William asked her.

She looked up from her conversation, and saw him standing there.

"Not right now, honey, we're in the middle of a conversation," she said, pointing to Caleb.

"Claudia," he said through clenched teeth.

She got up reluctantly and walked over to him.

"Hanna, you can make yourself at home," she said, pointing to the couch.

"Thanks," Hanna replied slowly, looking at Caleb, who'd looked up when he heard her name and was now glaring at her.

William and Claudia went into the kitchen.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked her angrily.

"I'm thinking about how Caleb loves Hanna."

"No, Caleb _loved_ Hanna. As in, past tense. And now he _loves_ Lauren."

"No he doesn't. He's always loved Hanna and he always will."

"Claudia, you should stay out of this! This doesn't concern you! You know what it was like not being a part of Caleb's life and I _know_ you don't wanna do it again!"

She turned away from him, hurt that he'd brought that time up, and walked back into the living room.

At the same time as Claudia and William were in the kitchen, Hanna sat down on the chair across from the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm stalking you," she said sarcastically. "Your mom _invited_ me."

"You didn't have plans with your new boyfriend?" he asked bitterly.

"Wren's not my _boyfriend_. We've been on one date," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You seemed pretty into him last night," he said, thinking about that kiss he'd witnessed.

"You're _jealous_!" she exclaimed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Han, I'm with Lauren now. I'm not into you," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You're jealous, you're jealous, you're jealous," she sang, taunting him like they were little kids.

Claudia and William walked back into the living room, interrupting Hanna's new song.

Claudia looked from Caleb to Hanna and back, searching for clues as to what was going on.

"Is dinner ready?" Caleb asked, trying to escape the awkwardness.

"Yeah, will you call Clay and James down?" she asked him.

Caleb called up the stairs and they came down.

They three boys walked into the kitchen to find dinner on the table, his mom and William already sitting in their seats and Hanna sitting in the seat next to where he usually sat.

"I'm gonna sit there," he said, pointing to Clay's seat.

"No you're not," the fourteen-year-old snorted, sitting down. "Hi, Hanna."

"Then I'll sit there," he pointed to James's chair.

"No you won't," the sixteen-year-old said, sitting down. "Hey, Hanna."

Caleb sighed, and sat down next to Hanna.

"So are you guys, like, back together now?" James asked, looking at the two.

"No, James!" Caleb exclaimed. "Why would you even ask that? I'm engaged!"

"Damn. I always liked you, Hanna," James said, smiling at her. "But, hey, if you're looking for someone, I'm available."

"James!" Claudia exclaimed angrily, while Caleb glared at his younger brother.

"She's not single anyway," Caleb said, rolling his eyes.

"She's not?" Claudia asked curiously.

"Yes, I am," Hanna sighed, but secretly glad Caleb was so worked up about her "relationship" with Wren.

Claudia had made turkey with corn, mashed potatoes, peas, squash, green beans, and rolls.

Hanna had turkey, corn, mashed potatoes, and a roll.

"Still a picky eater, aren't you, Hanna?" William asked her, looking at her plate, trying to boost the mood in the room.

"I can't believe you remember!" she said, laughing.

"Of course I remember! How many times do you think you ate with us? You two were inseparable for years!" he blurted out. Then he looked at the two nervously.

Hanna and Caleb looked at each other.

Hanna smiled thinking about that time, and even Caleb gave a small smile. It was true, though. They had spent practically all of their time together.

All Hanna could think about was how much she missed him.

And, even though he would never admit it, Caleb missed her, too.

"Sorry," William said quietly, nervous about their reactions.

"No, it's fine. It's true. We're not pretending it never happened. That was a part of our lives. And I wouldn't change it for anything," Caleb said, avoiding Hanna's attempt at making eye contact with him.

LINE BREAK

A few hours later, after Hanna and Caleb had left, William and Claudia were in the living room, watching the news.

"Did you see the way they were looking at each other?" she asked him excitedly.

"They were looking at each other like people who have a lot of history. But history's in the past."

"I KNOW they still love each other!" she insisted.

"I'm not saying they don't. I'm just saying it might not be the way you think they do. And love isn't always enough to make it work."

"I know. I just... I _honestly_ think Hanna is "The One" for Caleb. He was so much happier when he was with her. And do you remember when he and Lauren broke up last year? He was _nowhere_ near as upset as when he and Hanna broke up. And then they got back together and..." She sighed.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "But I really think you should stop playing Cupid. It's only going to hurt you. And Caleb."

LINE BREAK

First of all, THIS IS IMPORTANT!, what do you guys want to see in the next chapter? I REALLY need your opinion because I really don't have any ideas. I know when I'm reading a Haleb future-fic like this one, I always have ideas on what SHOULD HAVE happened, how bout you guys? (And I'm sorry, but Caleb and Hanna are NOT getting back together right now, so please don't suggest that.)

I worked really hard on this chapter. I gave up sun time for you guys! And in my opinion, this is the best chapter yet. (And it's pretty long too!)

This chapter is almost 4000 words; most of my chapters are about 1000-2000 words :) Since I wrote an extra long chapter, you should review ;) Let me know what yout think: next time I have a long chapter, should I split it up or keep it as one long chapter?

So obviously, William isn't too happy about Claudia's involvement with Haleb's relationship, but what do you guys think about it? I hope you like it, because I'm already planning to use it in other chapters of the story ;)

So you can definitely see in this chapter how hot and cold Hanna and Caleb's relationship is right now. Do you think their innocent flirting will lead to something more? Or will his bitterness towards her past get the better of him?

I don't even know. I'm kind of starting to like the Caleb/Lauren pairing, and Wrenna could work, right? Both of my other stories are Haleb, so maybe I should switch it up. What do you guys think?

Review, follow, favorite, please! :)

-Meghan

XOXO


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

Let me start by saying I do not think Toby is dead! And no, I'm not JUST in denial, I truly do not think they would kill him off this early! He still has so much to add to the story! Spencer needs closure!

Next, I used a couple of your ideas and I think the chapter turned out pretty good :)

This is an EXCITING chapter, so get excited! :)

Now to the story :)

LINE BREAK

"Where are you going?" Hanna asked Spencer, pointing to the suitcase on the floor of Spencer's bedroom.

"We're going skiing. There's this really nice lodge in Vermont we love going to," Spencer explained.

"We?" Hanna asked curiously.

"Me, Mark, Ezra, Aria, Emily, Samara, and..." she trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"And Caleb and Lauren?" Hanna asked dryly.

"Yeah," Spencer answered slowly.

"When are you going?" Hanna asked her.

"This weekend. We're leaving Friday morning and coming back Tuesday night."

"What am I supposed to do by myself for five days?" Hanna groaned.

"You could come with us," Spencer said excitedly.

"No," she answered immediately. "I am _not_ going to be the only single person on a couples' retreat."

"Oh come on, we could have girls' nights, and the guys could hang out, we'd have so much fun. You wouldn't be lonely at all!"

"I don't know," she said slowly.

"Please?" she begged.

"Fine," she gave in.

"Yay!" Spencer exclaimed, giving her a hug. "I'm so excited!"

LINE BREAK

"How bout these?" Lauren walked out of Caleb's closet holding a pair of black ski pants.

Caleb looked up from his computer.

"Yeah, those are fine. Can you look for my boots?"

"Sure," Lauren replied, dropping the ski pants and walking back into the closet.

Caleb had asked Lauren to help him pack for the skiing trip, and that's what they were doing now. Well, Lauren was packing and Caleb was using his computer.

Lauren looked around on the shelves for his ski boots when she saw a blue shoe box.

She took it off the shelf and opened it, looking inside.

Inside, there were a bunch of photos.

She picked up the top one and looked at it more closely.

The photo was of Caleb with his arms around Hanna, kissing the top of her head.

She picked up another one.

In this one, Hanna had her arms around Caleb's neck, and they were both laughing.

She picked up a third one.

In this one, Caleb's arm was around Hanna's waist and she was kissing his cheek.

She looked at a bunch more and they were all of Caleb and Hanna, hugging, kissing, laughing, smiling, swimming, riding a Ferris wheel.

"Caleb?" she called, walking out, carrying the box.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up.

"What's this?" she asked him, and then he noticed what she was holding.

"Um...well...you see," he stuttered, nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked angrily.

"Because I didn't think it was important. It's history. In the past. Hanna means nothing to me now."

"Obviously that's not true," she said simply.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's true!" he exclaimed.

"Well then why do you still have those pictures?" she asked him. "You obviously still care about her."

"What? No, I don't! I care about you. You are my fiancée, we are getting married, I love _you_!"

"Well if she means nothing to you, then why didn't you just tell me about your history?"

"I don't know! I didn't think it mattered! And I knew you would react like this!"

"How do you want me to react? Do you want me to be okay with you lying and keeping secrets?" she exclaimed angrily. "You know what, I need some time to think about this. Why don't you go on the skiing trip alone? We could use some time apart. And I'm not very good at skiing anyway."

"What? Don't be ridiculous! You can still come. We can talk about it."

"I think it's best if I stay here," she said calmly.

"Please don't be mad at me," he begged.

"I'm not mad. I'm...confused. I don't understand why you couldn't just tell me. But I'm not mad, I just don't want to go skiing."

"Fine," he sighed, giving up. "I'll go alone."

"Fine," she agreed. And with that, she got up and left.

Caleb called Ezra.

"Change of plans. Lauren's not coming. Can you tell the girls?"

LINE BREAK

Oh god, what should I pack? Hanna thought to herself, going through her closet.

If Caleb was going to be there, she needed to make sure she looked adorable skiing down that mountain.

As she searched around in her huge closet, she came to the realization that she really didn't own many skiing clothes.

Which meant she just had to go shopping.

LINE BREAK

A few hours later, Hanna had a while wardrobe of appropriate skiing attire.

Of course, _appropriate_ depends on the perspective.

She had bought an outfit for every day.

Saturday's outfit was hot pink ski pants and a matching jacket.

Sunday's outfit was baby blue ski pants and matching jacket.

And Monday's outfit was bright purple ski pants and matching jacket.

And she had _of_ _course_ gotten coordinating hats, gloves and scarves. Then she got the basic stuff: gloves and a helmet and boots.

Of course, the gloves and helmet were disgusting and she really didn't want to be caught dead wearing them, but she had promised herself she'd do whatever it took to win Caleb back. And if looking ridiculous was what it took, she'd suck it up and deal with it.

LINE BREAK

Friday arrived, and Hanna rushed around her apartment packing last minute things she'd forgotten.

Lip gloss. Toothpaste. Pajamas. Comb.

She was still running around when she heard a knock on the door.

She answered it and found Aria standing there.

"I'm so glad you're coming!" she squealed, giving her a hug.

"Hey," Hanna said smiling at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Are you all packed? Cuz everybody else is outside in the parking lot waiting for you."

"Yup." And she got her two very large suitcases from her bedroom.

"Seriously, Hanna?" Aria asked incredulously. "Me and Ezra are _sharing_ a suitcase that's smaller than that!"

"I had a lot to pack," she defended herself.

"Okay," Aria said, raising her eyebrows. "You take one, I'll get the other."

When they arrived in the parking lot, Aria led them over to two SUVs.

"You're riding with Emily, Samara and Caleb, and I'm riding with Ezra, Mark and Spencer," Aria told her, putting Hanna's suitcase into the trunk of one of the SUVs.

Hanna put the other one in and turned to look at Aria.

"What about Lauren?" she questioned suspiciously.

"She's not coming."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Caleb called Ezra and told him she wasn't coming. He didn't say why, though."

"Interesting," Hanna said slowly, thinking about her opportunity.

"Hanna...don't do anything stupid," Aria begged.

"I won't," she said defensively.

"Just get in the car," Aria laughed, walking to her own SUV and climbing into the passenger seat.

Hanna got into the passenger side and sat down next to Caleb.

She turned back to Emily and Samara.

"Hey," she said, waving to them.

"Hey Han," they said enthusiastically.

"Hi, Caleb," Hanna said brightly, turning to look at him.

"Hi," he said simply, not even looking at her. "No Wren?"

"No Lauren?" she retorted.

"That's none of your business," he said angrily.

"And my relationship with Wren is none of YOUR business," she pointed out.

"At least you're admitting you HAVE a relationship now," he said, finally looking at her.

They stared at each other for a few tense seconds before Emily said,

"Well, we should get going now!" breaking the awkward silence.

"Yup," Caleb agreed, looking away from Hanna, turning on the car.

Eight hours, several bathroom stops, many car games played only by Emily and Samara, and a _very_ tense car ride later, they arrived at Sugarbush Ski Resort in Mad River Valley, Vermont.

Caleb unpacked the trunk and handed everybody their suitcase-or in Hanna's case, suitcas_es_.

The group of eight walked up to the front desk.

"Five rooms for Hastings," Spencer told the man at the desk.

He typed something on the keyboard then took out some room keys.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitz are in room ten," he said, handing them their keys.

"Mr. Thompson and Ms. Hastings are in room eleven." He handed them their keys.

"Ms. Cook and Ms. Fields are in room twelve." He handed them the keys.

"Mr. Rivers is in room thirteen." He handed Caleb the key.

"And Ms. Marin is in room fourteen." He handed her her key and looked her up and down, nodding appreciatively.

"You seem to be staying alone. Does that mean you're single?" he asked her, smirking.

"Excuse me, don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" Caleb intervened, grabbing Hanna's arm protectively and pulling her away from the desk.

"Are you the boyfriend?" the man asked Caleb.

"No! But I'm a friend. And I think you hitting on a guest is completely inappropriate!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Let's just go to the rooms," Spencer interrupted, not wanting an argument to start.

"I think that's a good idea," Caleb said, glaring at the man.

They all walked down the hall and to their respective rooms.

LINE BREAK

A few hours later, Hanna walked into Spencer and Mark's room to see Spencer, Aria, Emily and Samara doing each others' hair and makeup.

"Wow guys, I know I'm not as close to any of you as you are to each other, but I didn't think you would straight-up leave me out of something," Hanna said, upset, hurt, and offended.

Aria looked up from applying eyeliner to Samara's water-line and said awkwardly,

"Well...you see...all of the couples are going out tonight, but you..." She trailed off uncomfortably.

"I know. I'm a loner," Hanna said, annoyed.

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" Aria said quickly. "I mean... if you wanna come with us, you can."

"No, I don't want to be a seventh wheel," Hanna sighed.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'll just order unhealthy room service food and watch a movie on pay-per-view."

"Um..." Spencer started.

"It's _fine_," Hanna repeated.

"Okay," Spencer said quickly, nervous Hanna was going to snap at her again.

"Have fun," Hanna said sarcastically, leaving the room and walking back to her own room.

LINE BREAK

Around 7:00, there was a knock on Caleb's door.

He opened it to find Hanna standing there.

"Hey," he said, surprised to see her.

"Hi. I'm bored and I'm lonely. Can I hang out with you?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

He laughed.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do," he agreed, opening the door further to let her in.

"Thanks," she said, brushing up against him purposely as she walked into the room.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, opening the mini fridge.

"Sure. How bout that one?" she asked, pointing at one of the little bottles. (Sorry guys, I don't know what kinds of alcohol they keep in mini bars, so... LOL)

He grabbed two of them and handed one to her and kept the other, and they both sat down on the bed.

"To hanging out with old friends," Hanna said, lifting her bottle.

"To hanging out with old friends," he agreed, lifting his bottle.

They both drank the entire bottle in one swig and Caleb grabbed two more bottles.

"Why isn't Lauren here?" Hanna asked nosily, but sounding curious.

"I don't...wanna talk about it," Caleb said stubbornly.

"Alright," Hanna gave in reluctantly.

Throughout the night, they went through many bottles and emptied out the entire fridge.

"Do you remember that time after we got back together when you found out about A, and we did it in your car?" she asked, laughing hysterically.

"How could I forget?" he asked, laughing just as hard. "How bout that time we did it in your room with your mom and Pastor Ted downstairs? We told them we were studying."

"Oh my god, I remember that! And then we went down and ate dinner with them like nothing had happened!" Hanna giggled loudly.

They reminisced about their good times for hours.

"Remember our trip to Paris with your mom and William and Clay and James?"

"Oh, that was so much fun! I'd sneak into your room at night and leave before everyone else woke up!" he laughed, thinking about it. "Of course, you spent the entire trip shopping."

"I didn't spend the whole trip shopping!" she argued. "We went to the top of the Eiffel Tower and we did that Bridge of Locks thing."

"Oh yeah. We wrote Caleb and Hanna forever (get it, guys? ;D) with a heart around it. And then we locked the padlock and threw the key in the water. And our love was supposed to last forever," he recalled.

"Guess that didn't work out, though, did it?" she asked sadly.

He stared into her eyes, then he shocked her by leaning forward and placing his lips gently on hers. When she began to kiss back, he took that as a silent "okay" so he began to kiss her more deeply and passionately.

He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck. She opened her mouth, granting his tongue access. Their tongues moved together in perfect rhythm, just like they always had.

He ran his hands up and down her back and then unzipped the dress she was wearing, once again running his hands up and down her now bare back, as she kissed his neck hungrily, and ran her hands through his hair.

LINE BREAK

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have a legitimate excuse though: I have been so sick ever since I got home from my trip. I had a really bad stomach bug and I missed a lot of school and I just stayed home and slept a lot of the days I was home. But I'm better now so I should definitely be updating more. :) I will TRY to update To Tell or Not to Tell and A Visit to Montecito this week.

And OMG, I'm watching Revenge right now and Jack just found out about Amanda and he started bawling and it was so sad and I started crying and it was just awful! :( :(

So PLEASE review, follow, favorite. Every one of your reviews puts a smile on my face.

And any ideas you want to see in any of my stories, please leave it in your review! I'm looking for ideas! I'll accept anything! :)

And DON'T WORRY, Hanna and Caleb are not getting back together yet, I don't want to rush it. (And if you do want them to get back together, I'm sorry, you'll just have to wait a little longer)

And I'm totally repeating what said in her story, Lost Memories (go check it out, if you haven't already) but if you're reading this, you obviously ship Haleb, so you should WRITE A HALEB STORY! There are not nearly enough Haleb stories on here! There are literally like 1,000 more Ezria stories than Haleb and I think we should all work together to change that! If you have ANY idea for a Haleb story-any idea at all!- please write it! I promise I will read it and I will TRY to review! But I promise if you write a Haleb story I will DEFINITELY read it. If you think you are a bad writer and that's why you haven't written a story, if you write a story, I can give you tips on how to improve your writing. But I PROMISE, I will read and support your story! And it's so much fun! Everyone gives you so much support and you can't even imagine how happy it makes you to see a new person has reviewed or followed or favorited your story. And if you're worried about nobody reading your story, I know SOMEBODY will be reading it. And if nobody else is, I'll still be reading and reviewing, don't worry ;) SO PLEASE WRITE MORE HALEB STORIES, GUYS! If I can do it, so can you! :) :) (Sorry, I'm not trying to be pushy, I just love Haleb so much and I've read every Haleb story on here and I need more!) :D

Thanks for reading!

-Meghan XOXO


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

Hanna woke up the next morning and immediately felt the presence of another person laying beside her.

She turned over to see Caleb's oh-so-familiar face, eyes closed, smiling slightly in his sleep.

And it was then that she remembered what had happened the night before.

She smiled triumphantly, then laid her head on Caleb's chest and fell back asleep.

About an hour later, Caleb woke up to find someone's head on his chest.

Being disoriented, having just woken up, he assumed it was Lauren, not thinking logically about the fact that he was at a ski lodge, Lauren not even there.

He lifted his head to see a familiar head of blonde hair and it all came rushing back to him.

The drinks they'd had, reminiscing about the past and...

He sat up quickly, making Hanna wake up from the sudden movement.

"What the HELL did we do?" he exclaimed angrily, getting off the bed and standing there in just boxers.

Hanna rubbed her eyes sleepily, adjusting to being awake.

But hearing him sound regretful immediately woke her up. And she stood up too, standing in his tee.

"Well, we made out for a while, which led to us having sex," Hanna said slowly, mocking him.

"I know WHAT happened, Hanna, I just don't know WHY!" he exclaimed.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Hanna asked, raising her eyebrows.

He looked at her expectantly.

"You OBVIOUSLY still love me," she said matter-of-factly.

He laughed humorlessly.

"I'd say it had less to do with me "still loving you" and more to do with us both being drunk," he said, glaring at her.

Hanna just looked at him, shocked.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me. I. Love. Lauren. We. Are. Engaged. This NEVER should have happened! We made a huge mistake and I wish I could take it back!"

"You don't mean that!" Hanna exclaimed.

"I do, Hanna! This ABSOLUTELY shouldn't have happened! I am ENGAGED, and you and I have been over for years!"

Hanna just looked at him, shocked at his outburst.

"How can you say that?" she asked incredulously. "What we had was real, Caleb, and that only comes once in a lifetime!"

"Good thing I found Lauren, then," he said.

"What?" Hanna practically screamed. "I can NOT believe you just said that!"

"I think you should leave," he said calmly, pointing to the door.

"Not until you take back what you said about Lauren being your 'one true love!'" she exclaimed angrily.

"I don't like to lie, Hanna," he said calmly.

She glared at him, gritted her teeth and left the room angrily, slamming the door as she left.

She ran into her room and laid down on the bed and just cried.

She bawled for God-knows-how-long, and when she finally stopped crying, she stood up and looked in the mirror, and began to cry again when she saw how horrible she looked. Red, puffy eyes. Tear stains all over her cheeks. Hair a mess.

She heard a knock on the door and the non-logical part of her hoped it was Caleb, coming to apologize and confess his undying love for her. But the logical part of her knew it obviously wasn't.

And then she heard Aria's voice.

"Hanna? Are you in there?" she called.

"No," she called back weakly, her voice cracking.

"Hanna?" she asked. "What's wrong? Open the door."

Hanna got up and opened the door.

When Aria saw her tear-stained face and red eyes, she immediately pulled her in for a hug.

She just let Hanna cry on her shoulder for a while until she was out of tears, and pulled away and sat back down on the bed.

Aria sat down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about?" she asked quietly.

"No," Hanna replied stubbornly.

"Han," she said gently, not wanting to push her. "Does this have something to do with Caleb?"

"Of course not!" Hanna exclaimed. "Why would you even say that?"

"I just thought... C'mon, Han, even in high school, Caleb was the only one who could make you this upset," Aria pointed out.

"Well it's NOT Caleb," Hanna said, frowning.

"Then what is it?" she asked her friend desperately.

Hanna knew Aria wouldn't leave without an answer, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Wren...uh...just...broke up with me," she said, trying her hardest to look devastated. "Through a text!" she added incredulously.

"What?!" Aria exclaimed, standing up quickly. "How could he do that? God, he is SUCH a jerk, I knew you shouldn't have trusted him!"

Hanna just stared at her, pretending to be offended.

"I mean...I'm so sorry, sweetie. I can see how much he hurt you," she said, more calmly this time, giving her another hug. "But you know what, if he doesn't appreciate you, then he doesn't deserve you."

Hanna pulled away.

"Thanks," she said, smiling weakly at her, feeling suddenly guilty about lying to one of her best friends. "I love you, Aria."

"I love you too, Han. And you don't need a boyfriend, anyway. You have us. Your friends. Me and Emily and Spencer and Samara. We're here for you."

Hanna was so grateful to have such great friends, but she knew she couldn't tell Aria about hooking up with Caleb. She would just lecture her and say, "I told you so!" And she SO didn't need that right now. So she'd just keep it to herself.

Right?

LINE BREAK

So my goal was to update yesterday, and I SWEAR I'm not just trying to make excuses, but I'm sure most, if not all, of you heard about the bombs in Boston, and I live in Massachusetts, not too far from Boston, and some people I know were at the Marathon so...you know.

And on that note, I am so sorry to anybody who knows someone who either passed away or was injured. I couldn't even IMAGINE how that must feel. And all I have to say about whoever did this is that, you're not making a difference! I don't understand how hurting INNOCENT people makes you feel any better! Like an adorable eight-year-old boy! What did he ever do to you?! I just don't understand why the world has to be the way it is! The things that are going on right now are just so horrible, and I don't get it!

But on a not-so depressing note, let me know what you thought of the chapter, and TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE! I'm not sure where I want this story to go, and I really need your input.

Also, I know I haven't been so great at updating recently, and I always say I'm going to be better and then I'm not, but I'm really busy right now, so PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON MY STORIES just because I don't update right away! I'm sorry, but I swear, unless I die or something tragic like that, I won't stop writing without warning you guys. So don't worry about that. :)

So please review, follow, favorite! :)

And if you haven't already, check out my newest update of To Tell or Not To Tell, I don't know if you guys saw it or not. :) Also check out my oneshot, AWKWARD. I'd really appreciate it :)

-Meghan XOXO


	10. Author's Note

No not an update. Just an Author's Note! I am freaking depressed and angry and pissed off and confused and depressed and angry! You have NO idea how upset I am!

Did y'all hear about Tyler Blackburn moving to Ravenswood?! I can't freakin believe it! What am I going to do without my Haleb?! He CAN'T leave Pretty Little Liars unless the writers want to DIE!

If you think you are as upset as me (which is impossible!) leave a review and I'll PM you or you can just PM me! Or id you just have no idea what I'm talking about. I need a fellow Haleb shipper to talk to! Everyone else either laughs at me or thinks I'm crazy when I cry about it but they don't know how much I love my Haleb!

My life is over! I will DIE without Haleb! And I'm not joking! I'll have no idea what to do with myself!

I really hope it turns out either

1. Caleb will be on Pretty Little Liars too.

Or

2. He and Hanna will stay together.

I NEED my Haleb!

And I'm being legit here, we should start a petition to make Caleb stay on Pretty Little Liars! I am NOT joking!

I need my Haleb!

:( :( :( :( :(

3

(This is my heart breaking)

I'm pretty sure I'm about to die, guys!


End file.
